


It Reminds Me Of You

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Dean Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: There is a song that makes Dean think of Cas.





	It Reminds Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #2 in this series woop woop

Dean hummed Metallica as he brushed through Avery's still damp hair. "You want braids, Ave?"

She nodded and he pulled a stool over with his foot, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. Avery sat in front of him on the stool, a yawn falling from her mouth. Dean made quick work of pulling her hair into two neat braids. They would have to be redone in the morning but that didn't matter, doing it now saved that little bit of time he knew they would need. 

When he was finished she turned around, throwing herself at Dean. "Thanks Dean!"

Dean huffed as she knocked the breath out of him with the sheer force of her hug. She was strong for a seven year old. Nevertheless he smiled, wrapping her in a hug. "No problem sweetheart," he hoisted her up, tossing her over his shoulder while she giggled. "Now off to bed! You've got a big day tomorrow."

Avery complained, but eventually Dean got her tucked in to bed. Cas appeared at the door just as he finished up wrapping Avery in a blanket burrito. She begged him for a story and Dean knew Cas couldn't say no, so he flashed him a quick smile and headed to check on Ben. 

Once both kids were tucked in and hopefully asleep, Dean found Cas in the living room. He strode over, smiling wide as they locked eyes. He took Cas's hand and used it to pull him close, kissing him lightly. Dean's other hand came to gently rest on his husband's waist.

He hummed some unnamed upbeat tune as he guided them both into some moderately paced dance that neither of them knew. 

"You're in a good mood," Cas's voice was soft as he attempted to keep up. 

Dean shrugged, "had a good day at work," he kept humming, making the song up as he went. 

"You're an idiot," Cas murmured, smiling up at him, blue eyes full of love and wonder. 

Dean smirked, "and what does that say about you?"

"I'm the man who went and married that idiot," he replied.

They were quiet for a moment. Dean kept his focus on Cas, watching the smile that tugged at his lips and spread to his eyes. It was oddly peaceful. 

Dean had never even imagined he would have something like the life he lead now. Domestic, quiet, soft. Sure there had been Lisa, but they never really settled down, as much as they had wanted to. Then the whole ordeal with Ben came, Lisa freaked out, not quite ready to become a mother, and Dean was left to take care of their son. Not that he was complaining. Ben was arguably the best thing in his life. 

Now they had joint custody, Ben spending most of his time with Dean like he had been,since he was born, but also staying with Lisa every other weekend, scattered holidays and a week here and there over the summer.

Dean was happy for her. She had a steady job, a house, a dog and a faithful husband. She had her family and Dean had his. They both found their happily ever after. 

Dean smiled at Cas and leaned in to kiss him for real. Not just a peck on the lips but a real, true kiss, leaning into him with as much care as he could muster. Their movements halted, leaving them standing together, lost in each other. 

When they broke apart Dean resumed his humming, pulling Cas along. 

Cas laughed quietly, "if we're going to dance at least put on some music," he pushed gently on Dean's chest, sending him to choose a song. "And slow it down a bit, I'm getting tired in my old age," he joked. 

Dean laughed at that, remembering the exact reason why he fell in love with Cas in the first place. He knew exactly what song he wanted to play.

With his phone hooked up to the speakers, volume low as to not wake the kids, he pressed play. The guitar intro sounded as he stepped over. His lips brushed over Cas's ear as he pulled him close.

_ "And I'd give up forever to touch you / 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow," _ his voice was low as he sang, swaying gently to the music. He was most likely off key but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the moment.  _ "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be / and I don't wanna go home right now." _

He felt Cas's head drop to rest on his shoulder. "Why do you like this song so much," he asked. There was no malice in his words, no sarcasm, only curiosity. A never ending thirst to know more about the man he was so madly in love with. 

Dean leaned his face into Cas's hair and breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of being together before answering the question. 

"It reminds me of you," he whispered. The song mounted to a climax at its chorus as they danced, the music quiet enough not to wake anyone, but just loud enough to wrap them up with the sounds. 

_ And I don't want the world to see me / 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand / when everything's meant to be broken / I just want you to know who I am _

Dean felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He was never the best with words and feelings and all that, so he let others speak for him. 

"Just listen to the words, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would absolutely make my day, you have no clue how much they mean to me!!!


End file.
